


A Lady's Pride

by Kinozaki



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A shy student who admires Hoshino Fumina, a seasoned Gunpla battler, approaches her to do a mock battle, hoping that she can tell them exactly what they need to do to get better and finally start winning. Losing handily, Fumina still imparts some useful advice that fills the student with the drive to do better. Making a suit later that night, however, they soon begin to rapidly change and cast off their shyness, and their objective goes from not just standing toe-to-toe with Fumina, but defeating her and showing her exactly how marvelous they can be.





	A Lady's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on April 8, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

“Jeez, if you’re gonna leave a love letter, the least you could do is show up,” Fumina sighed as she put her phone back into her jacket’s pocket, only further crumpling the small envelope that she’d found in her locker that morning. She was trying her best not to look visibly annoyed on the increasingly slim chance that the letter’s mysterious author actually did appear, but it had become a losing battle since ten minutes past the time the note told her to meet them under the tree in the courtyard. All she could do was think about the time she could have been spending in the Gunpla Battle clubroom instead of waiting for some anonymous suitor that she was just going to turn down anyway.

Right as she was about to leave, figuring the sender had lost their nerve or was just pulling some dumb prank, a small, mousy looking boy who was hardly taller than she was stumbled out into the courtyard, pale as a ghost. Fumina tried to put on a friendly smile as he slowly made his way towards her.

Ah, poor guy. Probably spent all of last night working up the courage to put the letter in my locker, worried about it all day, and took the last fifteen minutes psyching himself up enough to show up, she thought as he stopped in front of her on shaky legs, beads of sweat visible on his head.

“F-Fumina…” the boy started to say, his voice small and weak at first, then loud and shaky as he overcompensated for his nervousness. His hands were curled up into tight, white-knuckled fists, his nails pressing hard into his palms as his arms trembled, doing everything he could to not run away right then and there.

“Yes?” Fumina asked, though she knew what the question was from the moment she’d laid eyes on the envelope sitting on the bottom of her locker. The poor guy was a wreck, letting him speak was the least she could do.

“P-please...please fight me in a Gunpla battle!” he shouted, his eyes closed and a pained, frightened look on his face, as the volume of his voice sent most of the birds in the courtyard flying away.

“A...a Gunpla battle?” Fumina asked, her disbelief clearly visible as she looked at the frail, timid boy in front of her. She could hardly believe what he’d said, certainly she had to have misheard him. All the possible rejections she’d had stored up from past experience went flying out of her head as she tried to process being challenged to a Gunpla battle by an anonymous letter in her locker.

“Y-yes, please! I’m begging you! I’ve been building for years and still haven’t won a single match! Please fight me and tell me what I can do to get better!” Kaito pleaded, opening his watery eyes and staring at Fumina with a look of desperate sincerity, as though she was the only person in the world left that he could turn to.

Fumina almost laughed at how ridiculous everything was, but managed to catch herself at the last second, quickly salvaging her amicable smile. “Sure,” she said warmly, “but why don’t you at least tell me your name first?”

“Th-thank you!” he responded, his face lighting up with a combination of relief and excitement. “I’m Kaito.”

“Well, then, Kaito, how about we head to the Gunpla Battle Club and see what you can do?” Fumina asked, her smile a bit more genuine now that she knew she wouldn’t have to turn down someone’s profession of love and instead had a new challenger on her hands.

Kaito nodded enthusiastically, unable to believe that she’d actually agreed, convinced that he was just having one of the best dreams of his life. Fumina led the way, her dusty blonde ponytail bobbing with each step she took as they made their way around to a small building hidden away in the shadows at the edge of the campus.

Fumina slid open the door to clubroom, her gait getting a little more elaborate as she took her first few steps in, clearly excited to show it off. Sure, just minutes earlier she’d thought of him as little more than a lovesick puppy, but if he was into Gunpla, she was dealing with a potential new club member. She turned around with a flourish, her smile growing even wider as she introduced the boy to the Seiho Academy Gunpla Battle Club.

His eyes went wide as he saw the room, his head darting around this way and that is he took in everything there was to see. Workbenches lined one of the walls, packed with various tools, paints, and model kits in the process of being built, while other models, still in their boxes, overflowed from the bookcase in the corner. Display cases filled another wall, their glass shelves packed with finished models that looked intimidating and impressive, even from afar. In the center, though, was the main event, the heart and soul that made everything the club did possible: seven state-of-the-art VR projectors linked up together, the technology that allowed Gunpla modelers to become Gundam pilots, pitting their hardly crafted suited against others in fantastical settings.

Kaito couldn’t resist running over to look at them. He’d never seen a setup that big before, at least not in real life, and his head was already swimming with the possibilities that would allow for him in the battle to come. He was already certain it was going to be the most important fight of his career, but he was even more excited to see that it would be his biggest yet.

“Pretty cool, right?” Fumina said with smug smile on her face. “We’ve got a great set up here, even better than most hobby shops! After all, no way you can aim for the top if you’ve only got a small playing field to practice on.”

“Aim for the top? No way, you’re really training for the Gunpla Tournament?!”

“Of course! If you’re gonna dream, you might as well go all the way! And what could be a bigger dream than getting to show off your finely tuned Gunpla model and piloting skills on a global stage?” Fumina responded, practically glowing as she made her way over to the display cases, pulling out a bulky, yellow-and-white model.

Kaito was amazed. He’d heard that Fumina was easily the best Gunpla battler in the area, but he had no idea she’d intended to become the best in the world. He almost felt silly, going out of his way to challenge someone like her to a battle, and, he had to admit, he felt more than a little intimidated seeing the massive suit she’d chosen to use.

“Well, then, you’re ready to go, right? Don’t worry, I know you’re not looking for a full match, you’re looking to know what you can do to get better. That doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you, though, ‘kay?” she said, smiling widely, showing her teeth while her eyes sparkled.

He took a deep breath before pulling off his backpack. Kaito was still nervous, there was no denying that, but after coming this far, he was certain that the worst was behind him. All the gut-wrenching anxiety he’d powered through would actually be worth something, as long as he didn’t back down now.

While Fumina set her model on the display in front of her, an electronic voice bleeping away “POWERED GM CARDIGAN” and her name, Kaito pulled a plastic box out of his backpack, opened it up and carefully pulled out his own mobile suit. He’d spent months prototyping and refining it into its current iteration after analyzing as many lost battles as he could remember, but it was completely untested in battle.

“Alright, here we go,” he whispered as he set his suit down, the same voice droning out “ZAKU LANDMASTER” and his name. As soon as it had finished, the rest of the displays flashed on, filling the room with a bright, blue light that faded, giving way crumbling, dilapidated buildings set against a cloudy, overcast sky. “FIELD 7, RUINS,” the monotonous voice chimed in.

He was suddenly looking out through the eye of his model, through the screen that had materialized in front of him, his Zaku towering over a building in front of him that had toppled long ago to someone else’s skirmish. He could still see Fumina across from him, a determined look now set on her face, but the virtual field between them was so vast and cluttered that he had no idea where she was. Fumina flashed one last smile at him, shouting out a quick “Good luck!” before the robotic voice cut Kaito’s own off.

“GUNPLA BATTLE...START!”

Kaito hesitated for a second, unsure of what to do in the area he’d started at. His suit mostly relied on a sniper rifle and, while all the ruined buildings would afford him plenty of cover, the city was so dense that getting a clear vantage point that wouldn’t leave him a sitting duck seemed highly unlikely. Still, he had no time to waste if he was going up against someone aiming to be a champion. He quickly circled around the immediate vicinity, noting what around him might be useful to play to his advantages. There were a couple places that, in a pinch, would be suitable for a medium-range battle with the cannon mounted on his models shoulder, and, of course, his trusty Heat Hawk was always a good choice if he was caught up close. He also couldn’t help but feeling smug, knowing that the head vulcans his Zaku had could be a definite advantage, potentially catching her off guard.

Hatching a plan in his head, he made his way to a collapsed parade float that could work as a sniper’s nest, dropping out specially modified mines from his suit’s backpack to cover his blind spots, with a couple extra planted further out on the approach. Once he was sure that every route was covered, he got into position, hunkering down in a deflated balloon of something large and red to wait for Fumina.

For her part, Fumina had decided to stay true to her word, giving Kaito a good two minute start before she properly began, her GM quickly dashing through the city streets, excited to see what he had in store for her. As she continued to scour the city, though, she started to get more impatient, allowing herself to make riskier and, frankly, dumber decisions in an attempt to draw out any kind of reaction. She even started boosting her suit in the air, giving away her position and leaving herself open, but still no shots came and she didn’t hear even the slightest hint of a thruster heading her way.

Right as she was about to turn into the commercial district, shattered glass lining the sidewalk as the stores’ display windows sat empty, she saw something large, round, and metallic sticking out of the middle of the road. Something that was, quite clearly, not part of the city. She smirked to herself, her mind racing as she began to assess what other capabilities Kaito’s suit could be hiding. She went around to the next street, seeing the same mine waiting for her, and then the next street, and the one after. Rather than go on, turning the corner to the city’s main street, she crept her way best a suit as big as hers could down an alleyway, peeking out to see that, just as she’d thought, no mines were on that stretch of road. What’s more, as the cloud cover shifted, allowing just the slightest hint of sun, she caught the glare of something hiding under one of the many abandoned parade floats, causing her to quickly back away, retreating back to the other street where, with a simple hop using her thrusters, she jumped over the mines and made her way to around where she thought the float was.

“Gotcha,” she muttered, boosting her GM into the air and propelling it forward, over the main street and the balloon Kaito waited in.

“A-above me?!” he cried out as soon as he’d heard Fumina’s suit above him, fumbling with the controls as he tried to get his own to move. It was too late, though, as a single shot from one of the large rifles mounted on her GM’s backpack shot down, right through the cockpit of his Zaku.

“BATTLE OVER”

A sad smile curled onto Fumina’s face. She could see why the poor kid had never won a battle. He clearly wanted to try and think his way through the fight, looking at it as more of a puzzle than anything else, but he just wasn’t up to snuff, leaving his defenses too easily seen. Even with the bit of luck she had from the sun, it was more than obvious where his suit would be and how she could avoid it. He may have been able to recover from something like that if he had the piloting skills to make up for it when things went awry, but he didn’t, leaving him a sitting duck for most targeting computers, let alone anyone who could properly aim. She certainly wouldn’t turn him down if he wanted to stick around as a member, but she had to admit, she was disappointed. And now she’d have to come up with what to tell him.

Kaito silently picked up his model from the table, looking it over before carefully putting it back in its case. He was definitely disappointed to have lost again, especially so decisively after no real skirmish at all, but he pushed those negative emotions back, focusing instead on why he’d challenged Fumina in the first place. This defeat was a chance to improve, to hear from the best pilot he knew what he could do to get better. He screwed up every bit of courage he had left and approached Fumina, a fragile smile on his face.

“That was a good match!” he said, forcing a wider smile as she smiled warmly back at him. “I mean it. I hadn’t really expected to win, not after seeing how determined you were, but hopefully you saw something to help me improve. Even a little bit of advice would be wonderful.”

Fumina sighed in response, her smile changing to one of pity. “I think that’s just the problem, Kaito. It doesn’t matter who your opponent is, what their record is, or what yours is. You do the best you can without ever taking your sight off the goal for one second. If you went into the battle thinking you were going to lose, it’s no wonder that you did. You’ve gotta tell yourself that you can do it, that you can win!” she said, her voice getting more passionate with each word.

“Even more than that, you need to want to win! I know you think you’re playing smart and cautious out there, trying to lure enemies into traps, but it just feels like you hardly want to be fighting at all, that you’ve designed your suit to be as far removed from the action as it can be. You’ve got to get out there and put yourself in the line of fire if you want to learn anything! Be flashy, get showy! You’ll blow up a few times, sure, but you’ll actually get to fight other pilots, see what they do and learn from them instead of having to ask them. Then you’ll get the fundamentals down and if you want to play things slower and be more cunning, you can because you’ll have a solid set of skills to fall back on! Right now, though, if things don’t go exactly according to your plan, you just end up a sitting duck.”

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, suddenly snapping out of the diatribe she’d went on. “I just...I think you can get better, can be good...just not like you are right now.”

Kaito took a deep breath, trying to recover from the onslaught of Fumina’s frustrations. It was hard to hear everything wrong about his approach aired all at once, and, if he was being honest, he’d felt as though she’d simply walked over to him and punched him in the gut, his limbs feeling weak and heavy. “What...what do I do, then? I-I mean, I know what you said but...if I want to be in the middle of a fight, being flashy...what do I do now to get there?” he said, still absorbing what she’d said and trying to turn it into something useful.

“Well, maybe a change of pace would be good,” she said, walking over to him and taking the case out of his hands. She opened it, carefully pulling out the model and looking it over, inspecting every detail. Her smile got a bit wider, a bit more genuine as she did. “You’ve put a lot of time and love into this mobile suit. It’s really great. You could probably win tournaments someday with it, no problem. But right now, it might be good to build something new. Make something that forces you out of your comfort zone,” she said, putting the kit away and handing it back to Kaito. “You should go over to Iori Hobby Shop. The owner there is really helpful, and could probably pick out something that would really work for you. Something that tosses you into the heart of battle and lets that talent you’ve got hiding away really shine, once you put a little love into it.”

“Something new…” Kaito said, taking the case with trembling hands, Fumina’s words finally resonating with him. As attached as he was to his Zaku, he instantly found his head swimming with ideas, the names and images several mobile suits flashing in his mind as part of him committed fully to her suggestion, his heart soon being swayed as well. “Yeah! I think...I think you’re right!” he cried out, tears nearly streaming down his face as he hastily put his Zaku into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “I’m going to go there right now!” he said, nearly darting out of the room before he turned back. “Thank you so much!” he yelled, waving to Fumina before leaving the clubroom. Fumina couldn’t help but laugh, glad she’d been honest, even if she had laid it on a little thick.

Kaito was practically sprinting by the time he'd reached the front gates, running faster than he knew he was even capable of. Fumina had been so kind to him, so willing to help him out that it was the least he could do to make sure not a single bit of her advice went to waste. He was determined to follow it right away, wasting no time as he made his way downtown to the store she'd mentioned.

He was out of breath well before he'd reached it, but he'd pressed on anyway, a sharp stitch in his side screaming at him as the hobby shop’s red sign came into view. Kaito stopped right outside, leaning heavily against the brick wall as he panted, his legs shaking a little. Once he'd mostly recovered, he walked around to the front and headed inside, wondering what the owner Fumina had mentioned was like and if they really were as helpful as she claimed.

To his surprise, the image he’d built up in his head of a gruff older man with a thick moustache, more of a drill sergeant than anything else, quickly faded as he saw an older woman standing behind the counter, wearing a dark blue apron with a Haro pin over a yellow turtleneck sweater. Her long, blue ponytail bounced a little as she looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face as her eyes lit up.

“Welcome to Iori Hobby Shop!” she said, greeting him with a voice that was cheerful and warm, with just a slight bit of raspiness.

“Th-thanks!” Kaito wheezed, not realizing how hard he’d pushed himself until he tried to push a response out of his parched mouth..

“Is there anything I can help you with today?” the woman asked, her head tilting inquisitively as though she could tell something was troubling.

“I, uh….my f-friend told me that I should talk to the owner about picking a model for me…” he said, coughing to clear his throat, partly to relieve an itch and partly to try and mask his own nerves.

The older woman quickly made her way out from behind the corner, walking over to Kaito with a proud look on her face, her arms folding across her bountiful chest. “That’d be me!”

“R-really? Y-you’re...”

“Rinko Iori, owner of Iori Hobby Shop, at your service! So, who was it that recommended me to you?” she asked, looking down at him with a warm smile.

“F-Fumina Hoshino. She said you’d be able to help me find something flashy or showy, a suit that would make me get into the heat of a battle.”

“Oh, that darling girl, sending me such a wonderful customer!” she said, beaming. “Alright, something close quarters for you. I think we can manage that. First, though, what kind of mobile suits do you like.”

“Well…” he started to say, slipping off his backpack to hand Rinko the case with his Gunpla inside, “if I had to pick some kind of preference, I guess it would be Zeon suits.”

Rinko opened up the case, her eyes lighting up when she saw the Zaku inside. Much like Fumina had done, she carefully pulled it out of the case and began to look at it. Strangely, Kaito felt like a proud parent after how the reverently the women had treated his model. When she was done, Rinko closed it back up and handed it to Kaito, nodding.

“That’s pretty safe to say with how much effort you’ve put into that Zaku! You must have gone through a lot of late nights to end up with a kit that finely tuned! But Fumina thinks you need something different, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” he said, blushing, “She says I’m too careful when I fight. That I need to learn the basics.”

“Hmm.” Rinko nodded sagely, quickly deferring to Fumina’s judgement. “Something to teach a Zeon fanatic the basics. Okay, then,” she said, starting to walk away to browse the aisles of her shop. Kaito followed behind, scanning the shelves and in awe of just how much they had while Rinko pondered what would be the best fit for him.

“Well, if you want to be in the thick of it, I suppose there’s no better choice than this,” she said, pulling a box off the shelf and handing it to him. Kaito looked at the box, his eyes going wide as he recognized the bluish-grey mobile suit thrusting a large, yellow beam saber forward, a little ashamed that he hadn’t thought of it himself.

“A Gyan?” he asked, wondering if suddenly switching to a suit without a single long-range weapon would work for him.

“Yup! Nothing better to force you out of your comfort zone! Though, if you wanted something a little sleeker,” she started to say, rummaging around to the back of one of the shelves and pulling out a slightly dusty box, “You could always work off its spiritual successor, the Jarja. This kit’s probably older than you are, though, so you’ll want to be careful!” she said with a laugh, adding it on top of the Gyan model.

Rinko wasn’t kidding. The difference between the packaging alone was night and day. Still, as he looked at the two suits, he started to see bits he could implement from both, and some new additions he could make as well. Like she said, he’d need to be careful, but there was no reason to dismiss the kit just because of its age. If anything, that broad, intimidating frame might be just the thing he’d need to stand out more. A wide smile spread across his face as he already started to daydream about putting it together, modifying the kits to fit together, and fabricating his own parts.

“Well, what do you say? We can always look for something else, too. A Gouf might be a good option if want something with a little more firepower,” she offered.

“No, this is perfect!” he cried out. “These will definitely work!”

“Hahaha, glad to hear it!” Rinko said, smiling back at him as the two made their way to the register.

“Now,” she started as she rang up the kits, “you’ll just have to be sure to come back some time and show me what you made, got it? Consider it my consultancy fee.” She winked at him as she bagged them up.

“S-sure!” Kaito chirped, handing her the money. “Thank you so much! For everything, I mean!” he said after taking the change.

“Haha, that’s what I’m here for, sweetie!” Rinko answered, waving goodbye. “Be sure to tell your friends, okay?!” she added right before he’d gone out the door.

“Sure thing!” he yelled back with a quick wave, grinning from ear.

Kaito headed straight to his room as soon as he got home, eager to get started on his new mobile suit. He tossed his backpack on the bed and put the bag from the hobby shop on his work desk, flicking on a small desk lamp that lazily flickered into life. Hardly stopping to unfasten the buttons, he slipped out of his school uniform and quickly put on a well worn pair of track pants and a loose t-shirt splattered with little drops of paint. He sat down at the desk and slid the boxes out of the bag, his excitement surging as he looked at the kits again.

He couldn’t help but daydream as he opened them up, his body on autopilot as it took out the bags full of plastic runners. His mind got ahead of his body, thinking about how wonderful the kit would be once it was done, whatever it was he ended up doing with it. He imagined going toe to toe with Fumina’s GM, the two finding themselves evenly matched, and about how he could take the kit back to Rinko’s store with pride, confident as both a builder and a pilot.

As he continued to zone out, he grabbed a hobby knife, uncapping it and starting to slice his way into the bags, making clean, even cuts across the thin plastic. Maybe he and Fumina wouldn’t just be equals when they fought again. What if this was reversed his fortunes so much that he was even able to beat her? It seemed like an impossible fantasy, somehow one that seemed far less probable than the ones that followed where Fumina not only acknowledged his skill, but came to like him for it. What little concentration he did have lapsed as his mind began to wander, more elaborate scenarios playing out his imagined a better life springing forth from something so little. His knife snagged on a plastic bag, stuck until he used his other hand to flatten it out, only for the blade to veer right into his thumb, barely cutting into it, a thin red line of blood already forming.

“Ah!” he cried out, more surprised to be pulled out of his daydreams than he was hurt from the knife. “Geez, right on my thumb, too,” he grumbled, getting up to make his way to the bathroom, thankful that dozens of mishaps just like that one had taught him early on to keep a stocked first aid kit.

He turned on the tap before pulling out a small plastic box from under the sink, opening it, and fishing out a small packet of antibiotic cream and a bandage. Once everything was in order, he soaped up his hands, taking extra care with his thumb, wincing a little as he scrubbed it and passed it under the stream of water. He dried his hands, gently patting around the cut on his thumb, then tended to the wound, letting out a small sigh once he was done.

As he went to put the first aid kit back, he felt a little silly for everything that had happened. He’d gotten so caught up in what could be that he lost sight of what was in front of him. Wasn’t that exactly what Fumina had wanted him to avoid? That alone was proof enough that he wasn’t going to just change after a small pep talk, or even overnight. It would be hard and slow to unlearn the habits he’d built up after so long, but, just like with the models sitting on his desk waiting for him, he was up for the challenge. He was sure he’d stumble more as he tried to better himself, but if he could just keep a cheery, optimistic attitude like he had now, never letting his goal out of his sights, he was sure he’d have a better, happier life, even if it would never be as extravagant as the fantasies in his head.

“I CAN do this,” he said, putting all of his determination into his emphasis while he closed the cabinet door. He stood back up, double checking to make sure the bandage was still holding, then went to turn off the light. He stopped, though, his finger resting on the switch, catching something in the mirror above the sink out of the corner of his eye that made him pull his hand away and turn back towards it.

“That’s...that’s odd…” he said, looking at his reflection. He ran his fingers through his hair, tilting his head a little as he did to try and better see what he was looking for.

“It’s...it’s definitely different all of a sudden, right?” he asked aloud, confused at seeing that his black hair was now more of a dark brown. As he leaned in over the sink, getting up close to the mirror to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, he saw his hair continue to change, lightening into a honey brown as a rich, luxurious sheen seemed to spread over ever strand on his head. He pulled back, entranced in spite of his surprise at how the light seemed to shimmer around it. Kaito never thought his hair was bad, not that he thought much of it at all, but even to him this was entirely on a different level than his ever had been.

“No way...it’s like something you’d see in a magazine… B-but, wait, why did my hair change…” he said, trying to remind himself of the important issue at hand. It didn’t take long, however, for him to get curious, wondering if the lustrous hair felt as good as it looked. He reached his hand back up to his head, carefully grasping at what little bangs he had as though his mere touch could somehow corrupt how beautiful they’d become. He gasped a little as his fingers pressed into and rolled against the strands, completely at a loss for words for how silky and smooth it felt. Soon it wasn’t just his fingers, he was running his whole hand through his head, delighting at what was certainly the softest thing he’d ever felt.

As he continued to feel it, his hair moved beyond just being soft, new hairs sprouting up and quickly growing in next to what was already there, thickening his hair as it started to get dense and addictingly fluffy. “Hah...it feels so good… I-I guess it’s kinda weird, right, all this hair stuff… But it’s really amazing, I just can’t stop...” He got so caught up in the feeling that he was soon rubbing his head with both hands, a goofy smile spreading across his face, completely oblivious as the hair continued to grow, soon pushing up over his hands.

“I...I should really get back to the model, though…” he said, reluctantly pulling his hands away from his head. He practically had to force them to stay at his sides, and, as he did, he felt the hair on his head come to a rest, silky strands tickling at his ears, brushing at his nape, and slowly tumbling down in front of his forehead.

“Eh?! W-wait, what?!” he cried out, finally realizing what had really been happening to his hair while he’d been indulging in how fluffy it had become. He grabbed at it, the hair now long enough that easily filled his whole fist. “I-I guess maybe the color could have changed on its own, b-but this is… Th-there’s no way this is right, right?!” While he continued to grapple with what was happening to him, his hair continued to grow, picking up the pace as though it was simply waiting for him to notice before kicking it into high gear. It started to push further down his face, past his eyes, and then his nose, creeping up against his top lip before it finally seemed to stop, the thick veil forcing Kaito to hastily push it out of the way if he wanted to see what was happening. Once he had his view back, he saw that his ears were now completely covered, the hair teasing against his cheek as it continued until it was resting gently atop his shoulders.

Kaito stood there for a second, watching, waiting, until he was sure that his hair had stopped. He put his hands up near his neck, slowly stretching them back until they were draped by silky strands of hair. He raised his hands up more, taking the hair with him as he wrapped his hands around it. He paused for a second near the top, right as he got the slightest glimpse of what he’d look like if he wore it twintails, then let go of the hair, gasping a little at how nice it felt bouncing back into place. It was also the first time he’d realized just how much heavier the longer hair truly was.

“It’s so…” he started to murmur, unable to shake the image of him with twintails, “...so amazing… Absolutely breathtaking!” A wide smile spread across his face as he once again leaned in towards the mirror, admiring his honey brown locks and overcome with a sense of pride that he never knew he had. Looking at his reflection, though, that smile soon began to change, ever so slightly. A pinker hue started to seep into his lips, lightening them just a touch, while his smile grew a little tighter as his lips filled, plumping up to become fuller and juicer. His eyes grew wide at the change, but the grin on his face remained as he slowly parted his lips, watching as they seemed to inflate even more now that they weren’t pressing against each other. “Oh my...these are quite amazing, too…” he whispered, admiring the cute shapes his lips made with each word that left his mouth.

The confident look he’d been assessing himself with grew even more prideful, almost smug, as the same brown that spread through his hair now painted its way across his eyebrows, reshaping them as it went. They thinned down slightly, looking less bushy and more slender, while their curve shifted, arching up a little higher on his head and making his face look even more audacious. All of this amplified when his eyes grew a little larger and more expressive, their shape changing to better match the almost arrogant curve of his eyebrows. A vibrant hazel started to seep into his usually dusty green irises, quickly overtaking it and bringing with it a spirited glint. “What a marvelous color...so deep, yet so clean and bright!” he said, practically glowing while the glint his eyes became a full shine. His eyelids tickled as his eyelashes thickened, growing out longer before they curled up at the tips, adding a bold outline to his eyes.

“Well, then...what now, I wonder…” he mused as a numbness started to spread throughout his face. He waited eagerly with anticipation, unable to feel as his mouth curled up into a cocky little smile. He didn’t have to wait long as his ears began to grow a bit larger and longer, their shape changing to be less curvy and more rounded while they angled themselves outwards, making them more noticeable until their edges were poking out shyly from behind the curtain of hair that had previously hidden them away. Kaito briefly brushed back a bit of hair with his hand to better see how his ears now looked, and, as he did, he noticed that his nose was now starting to change. It was shrinking down, becoming less pronounced on his face as the curve of his bridge smoothed out, becoming less angular and harsh. His nostrils closed in slightly, adding a smallness to his nose, while the tip became broader, giving it a roundness that left it looking like a cute little bump in the middle of his face.

“Oooh…” he gasped, leaning in even more to inspect his nose. “How adorable!” he exclaimed, the smile he wore wavering as his cheekbones pulled up higher on his face. Little dimples settled into the corners of his mouths while a gentle weight filled into his cheeks, making them look full and plump, just a hair away from being called chubby. He lifted a hand up to his face, feeling how soft they’d become, gently pinching them between his fingers. He was about to comment on them when his mouth seemed to lock up, his jaw shifting a little to become less pronounced, coupling with his new cheeks to add a round wideness to his face that, were he able to speak, would be called simply magnificent. The broad curve of his face was finished off by his chin pulling up, a bit of weight filling in around it as it grew wider, leaving his face looking larger and more prominent, everything that happened giving him an air of quiet refinement as the numbness started to recede from his face, feeling slowly returning to the tips of his ears and nose.

“I must admit,” he started to say, once more able to open his mouth, “while I don’t know why this is happening, this really is fantastic! This face is so striking and bold!” He continued to heap praise upon himself, not even bothering to wonder where the infatuation was coming from, while his Adam’s apple pressed in flat against his neck, leaving it smooth and soft as it widened slightly to better match the face that he was so pleased with. “This is simply perfect! A new face to match a new stART-” He was interrupted by his voice cracking, causing his face to screw up in confusion before he coughed to try and clear his throat, fighting back against a persistent itch that had settled into it all of a sudden. “Gosh, that certainly was sudden,” he remarked once the feeling was gone, his eyes widening as he heard the voice that had come out of his mouth. It was higher pitched than his voice had ever been, with a light, airy tone that carried with it a bit of pride and refinement, his words drawn out just a little more than usual as if to emphasize just how important each one was.

“Oh my, I think I understand now…” he mused, his smile widening once more as he lovingly looked at the reflection of his new face again, finally piecing together what was happening to him. “This flowing, luxurious hair, this regal, womanly visage, and this commanding, alluring voice… I’m becoming a woman, aren’t I? I don’t know how or why, but if I’m going to look this amazing,” he said, with a slight giggle, “then I welcome it!” She punctuated her sentence with a large, toothy grin, her satisfaction and pride on full display in the mirror in front of her.

“But, if this is to be me then, surely I need a more fitting name. Kaito simply won’t do!” she said, practically pouting as she simply couldn’t match the face she saw to the name she’d used for so long. While she pondered what might better fit her new, glorious appearance, her skin lightened slightly, her complexion taking on a healthy, peachy tone as started to look healthier and smoother. The hair that once covered her arms began to thin considerably while the rest on her body simply melted away as though it had never been there in the first place, leaving her chest and legs silky smooth. Her shoulders gently squeezed in, her frame shrinking as her arms pulled in closer towards her body and her shirt began to droop over her. The slight hint of muscle she had in her arms changed into a delicate weight, her arms thickening up a little as more started to fill them up until the sleeves of the shirt started to pinch into them, making them look even softer than her skin already did.

“Ah! I know!” she cried out with a snap of her fingers. At the same time, her hands began to shrink, her palms getting smaller and gentler looking. The fingers she’d just snapped shifted to be longer, losing their stubbiness and becoming more elegant, almost dainty as they slimmed down and her nails manicured themselves into expertly crafted arcs that shimmered as a clear coat of polish spread throughout them. “Kaoruko! Kaoruko Sazaki shall be my name!” she declared, pointing at herself in the mirror with her cute, feminine hands, a cocky grin returning to her face.

“Ahahaha!” she laughed, suddenly brimming with pride in the name she’d chosen. She noticed as she did that her chest had started to feel surprisingly tender, the shirt that was loosely hanging on her shoulders swaying against her nipples more than enough to send a strange sensation coursing through her body. That feeling soon gave way to a tightness, as though something warm was wrapping itself around her chest, trying to squeezing hard against it in an attempt to push it out. For as intense as the sensation was, it wasn’t painful. Instead, Kaoruko felt her head swimming as her chest slowly started to push out, filling with a feminine fat until two perky mounds were pressing up against her shirt. They didn’t stop there, though, more weight rushing in and causing them to swell, growing larger and rounder as they continued to fight against her clothes, the shirt soon tenting out as cool air snuck its way up and inbetween her burgeoning breasts, little goosebumps popping up under her smooth skin. Her shirt lifted up a little, carried by the increasing size of her breasts, a bit of it slipping between her cleavage and further accentuating their shape as they grew more and more. Their weight soon became heavy enough that Kaoruko had to focus to keep her shoulders straight, unaccustomed to the pressure they brought. The stains on her shirt started to look bigger as it pulled tighter across her, her breasts now straining and stretching the fabric as it desperately tried to wrangle in her voluminous chest. It won out in the end, just barely, as her chest finally stopped growing, the only tightness she felt now entirely from her clothes.

“Dear me, this is quite restrictive,” she said, reaching her hands up to pull off the shirt that was now practically pasted to her body. She started to pull it up, her breasts traveling with it, neither one seeming to want go of the other as she tried to wiggle her way out of the shirt. With a few more tugs, though, she prevailed, her chest squeezing flatter against her body until the shirt was off, then falling down heavily against her abdomen. She let the shirt fall to the floor and let out a relieved sigh, realizing that she was able to breathe a lot better now that her breasts weren’t being constricted. Kaoruko looked down at them, now able to appreciate just how full and huge they were. She also noticed that her nipples had changed considerably, taking on delicate, tantalizing pink color, the tips hiding away inside her rounder, puffier areolae. “My! I’m becoming quite gorgeous indeed!” she gasped, hoisting up her breasts slightly to get better look at the deep cleavage between them, though her hands were far too small for the task now, the pillowy fat overflowing from her palms.

She felt a quick, tight squeeze around her waist, the suddenness of it causing her to let go of her chest, looking down around them to see that her waist had now pinched in slightly just above her navel. Her stomach let out a loud grumble, a rosey flush spreading through her cheeks as her face showed embarrassment for the first time, while her abdomen started to change, muscle fading away to be replaced with fat as her stomach gently pushed outwards. Unlike her breasts, though, it showed some restraint, stopping after a point where noticeable, but not excessive, a cute little tummy that was just shy of chubby. She gently grabbed at the part of it that was ever so slightly spilling over her track pants, the rest of her stomach restrained by the waistband gently biting into it, ultimately finding herself pleased with the roundness it added to her body, when her legs started to spread out, her hips cracking as they got larger and wider, stretching her pants even tighter against her body. More weight settled into them until they were plump and curvy, the little pinch at her waist emphasized by the cushy weight around it. “Oooh!” she exclaimed, letting go of her tummy and running her hands along the soft, ample curves of her body. “No, I’m not merely gorgeous! I’m resplendent! This body offers so much beauty and wonder, every inch of it delightful and voluptuous! I cannot wait to see more!” she boasted, her confidence growing to match her larger body.

“But now these are in the way too! Who knew clothes could be so bothersome…?” she grumbled as she went to take off her pants. She winced as she tried to slip her fingers in between the waistband and her plump body, finding that, even with as small as they’d become, they were still big enough that the pants pressed down painfully against them. Kaoruko powered through it, eventually getting them in and slowly rolling the pants down over her wide hips and tummy until they were finally clear, revealing a thin red line from where they were squeezing against her skin before they tumbled down to her ankles.

She kicked the pants off from around her feet right as they, too, began to change, shrinking down to a far smaller size and getting just a hair wider, while her toes grew a little longer, the tips plumping up just a bit as her toenails sculpted themselves into the same kind of elegant, carefully crafted curves that her fingernails had. More weight started filling into her legs, her ankles and calves getting a bit rounder and wider as it did, though most of it found its way to her thighs. It was her underwear now that began to bite into her body as her thighs swelled with soft, heavy fat, pushing out in all directions as they got thicker and plumper, now far wider than the hands that rest against them. She could feel her thighs start to smush into each other, pushing gently against her crotch as they did. “Oh dear, and now these?!” she cried out, quickly fumbling to take her underwear off before it became impossible to do so. It was too late, though, as the weight had already started to pool in her butt. Her cheeks pulled up slightly, making her butt look tighter, while expanding outwards, the hem of her underwear squeezing back against them as they grew larger and rounder. Kaoruko started wrestling her underwear off, struggling to roll them down past the still growing curve. She let go of them with a slight yelp as they reached the largest part of her butt, the underwear snapping back and causing her cheeks to gently jiggle. She shook the pain out of her fingers before trying again, eventually wiggling the underwear free of her butt and folding them over themselves as they traveled down her thighs, until, at last, they easily slipped off at her calves.

“Hmph. I suppose that even a body as amazing as mine has some drawbacks,” she said, laughing as she went to step free from the clothes pooled around her feet. She was overcome by a sudden dizziness, however, and stumbled, falling onto the toilet, her thighs pressing tightly together and trapping her crotch between them. She put a hand up to her temple, still feeling woozy. “Oh my…” she murmured, shifting her legs slightly to try and afford herself more room as a warmth spread between her legs. A tingly, floating sensation tugged at her senses, like what she’d felt when her chest developed dialed up to the maximum, while the confining feeling of her thighs against her crotch lessened. Soon the heat was traveling up deep inside of her, a fire churning right below the cute tummy she was so proud of.

An aroused flush spread deep into her cheeks, and Kaoruko found that her legs were instinctively closing in tighter against each other. “This feels...so delightful…” she breathed, her voice dropping to a low, sensual purr. Her thighs smushed more and more into each other, the tightness between her legs now replaced with a feeling that was soft and warm, almost euphorically so. Whenever her legs rubbed against each other, it sent little jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. Her lips parted slightly, a gentle moan passing through them as her breathing grew heavier, her shoulders now wiggling slightly and her arms squeezing against her breasts as she tried to fight back against the dizzying pleasure building up inside of her. Her efforts were in vain, though, as a loud, satisfied “Aaahn~” pushed its way out of her mouth, long and drawn out as it echoed around the bathroom walls.

Unable to resist any more, she pulled her legs up a little, spreading them apart as something sticky and wet glistened against their smooth flesh. She brought a hand down over her stomach, sliding it past her soft, plump crotch, until she found an area squishy and wet, so sensitive that another moan escaped just from her fingers brushing against it. Kaoruko looked down to try and see what was there, but her chest, heaving up and down from her heavy, aroused breathing, was in the way. “I’m certain...that if it’s part of me...it’s undeniably lovely…” she panted. While she couldn’t see what was down there, she could feel it, and that was what she wanted, her fingers tracing their way down her sticky slit as the fire inside of her flared up. She pressed them against it, gasping as they made contact with her swollen, sensitive lips, and bit her lower lip as she continued to explore herself, finding that it felt best to her at its highest point, right on a swollen little bud that sent such a strong sensation through her body that she could only tease it a little bit at a time. She started rubbing herself faster, biting her lip even more to hold back the moans, until, in her fervor, a finger slipped up, pushing its way inside of her as a startled moan burst forth.

It was an accident at first, but Kaoruko soon found herself addicted to the feeling of her finger inside of her, her warm insides pressing down eagerly against it as it teased spots that felt absolutely incredible. She could feel her body relax a little every time she went to pull it out, then felt herself shudder as it plunged back in, spreading her apart as it did. She began to lose herself in all the new sensations exploding in her head, driving her finger in and out faster and faster as the loud, wet smacking noise started to fill the room, little drops of her aroused juices falling into the water below. She started to feel a pressure building up inside of her, like something was going to burst. Kaoruko wanted that feeling more than anything, moving her other hand down to her crotch and pressing down against her swollen bud, tracing small circles around it. Her vision started to unfocus and she felt herself tighten, almost suffocatingly so, around her finger just before the pressure broke forth, drowning her in euphoria. Her squishy thighs shook, jiggling against each other and her butt seized up tight. Her back arched and pushing her chest out while little quakes spread through her arms. Kaoruko’s eyes rolled back and her head whipped around as she let out a series of loud, overwhelmed moans before she leaned back against the toilet, her hair spilling down behind her, panting heavily.

It took a couple of minutes for her to recover, her vision slowly settling back into place as she finally seemed to catch her breath. She sat up first, her legs a little sore from the seat biting into them, and tentatively put pressure on her legs, preparing to stand. They proved to be too shaky to support her though, forcing Kaoruko to steady herself against the wall as she slowly pushed herself back to her feet, trying to tune out the cool, wet feeling between her legs as she did. Bit by bit, she trusted more of her weight to her legs, until she was finally able to stand back up on her own.

“That was certainly quite incredible!” she declared, walking her way back over to the sink to wash her hands and seeing that her face was practically glowing from her climax. “Though, perhaps such indulgences need to be approached with more discretion,” she mused, her butt still sore from the toilet seat. When she was finished, a light, fruity scent drifting up from her clean hands, she dried them with an exceptionally fluffy towel that seemed to be monogrammed with her initials. She didn’t even notice that the clothes she’d left on the floor earlier were now completely gone, or that the bathroom in general was far ritzier than it had been before. So far as she was concerned, that was perfectly normal and only befitting a lady such as herself.

“Well, either way, I think that is far enough distraction. I do believe I have a model to build!” she said, proudly walking out of the bathroom and into her room, which had undergone a similar change as the bathroom. Once thing was the same, though, or at least same enough. She made her way towards the large, well kept workdesk, eager to get started on the model kits that were laid out on top of it, their bags already cut open. As she did, though, she got a slight shiver. She looked down, suddenly reminded that she was completely naked.

“One last distraction, then,” she said, walking over to an extravagant dresser on the other side of the room. She opened up a drawer, seeming to know what she was doing as though she’d used it every day, and pulled out a pair of underwear. Though their design was simple, white with only a little bit of lace embellishments, they were soft and silky smooth, clearly of the utmost quality. She slipped the panties on first, sliding them up her plump thighs and over her round butt until they rested comfortably on her hips. Kaoruko took a moment to adjust their fit, sliding her fingers under the hem and pulling them free of her considerable cheeks until she was completely satisfied with them. She put on the bra next, sliding it under her bustline and slipping her arms through the straps, pulling up on the soft, cushy cups until they lightly hugged her breasts. Reaching around and grabbing at the back, her slender fingers deftly fastened the claps, and then she slipped them down the front of her bra, adjusting how her breasts rested inside until it was comfortable, giving her some much needed support. Kaoruko closed the drawer and opened up another, fishing out an elegant nightgown, a light bluish-gray hemmed with a darker indigo. She slipped it on over her body, loving how soft and cool it felt against her skin, then closed the drawer.

“Now, then, there’s nothing left that can stop me! I’m going to build the most amazing Gunpla the world has ever seen and I won’t rest until it’s done!” she declared, laughing proudly as she sat down at her work desk, eager to finally get started.

She stayed true to her word, working tirelessly through the night as she assembled and disassembled the kits several times, modifying pieces as she needed to match the vision she had in her head and fabricating parts of her own when needed. Once she’d finally gotten the design down, all the parts fitting together perfectly, she set to painting it, deciding to give it a color scheme that was noble and resplendent, tying together the knightly theme she’d built her suit towards. When it was finally done, she was overjoyed and overtired, neglecting to put anything away in favor of shuffling over to her large, comfy bed, falling asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

Kaoruko hadn’t gotten much sleep by the time her alarm went off, but she still woke up feeling amazing, the sheer satisfaction of the suit she’d built the night before propelling her through any potential grogginess she could have felt. She couldn’t help but smile as she got ready for school, slipping off the nightgown she’d worn to bed and pulling out her uniform. She stretched a pair of white tights over her legs, the sheer fabric tightly hugging her thick thighs and squishy butt, the warmth they provided amplified whenever her legs rubbed against each other. The dress shirt, a pale green with white hemmed sleeves and ostentatious red and yellow collar, went on next, the flowing sleeves billowing out around her arms as they flared out by her wrists. After that came the skirt, a tall black one that started almost as a corset at her bustline before pleating into a skirt a stopped midway down her thighs. She wrapped a white belt around her waist, fastening it with a red buckle decorated with a yellow border and a wide cross, then tied a short red scarf under her neck.

She then spied something curious sitting by her dresser mirror: two large, red and yellow shields, much like the one the Gyan used. Kaoruko picked them up and looked at them curiously, finding a hole in the middle of each of them with an elastic band fastened inside. A wide smile spread across her face as she realized they were hair ties. Remembering how good her hair had looked in the bathroom, she gathered up one side first, tying it up with the shield on the side of her head, before moving to the other and doing the same, giving herself the thick, fluffy twintails she’d found herself so enamored by.

Kaoruko was just about to leave for school, slipping a pair of black boots with red soles up her calves, when her gaze went to the model she’d poured so much love and care into the night before. “It would be such a shame to leave so magnificent a suit untested,” she commented, walking over to it and picking it up in her hands. “Yes, I think we shall have to find you a battle today. And I know just the opponent…” She laughed as she carefully stowed the model away in her backpack, a deviously smug smile on her face as she left her room, heading to school.

The school day dragged more than any ever had for Kaoruko. She had to force herself to stay engaged in the lessons, and even when she was talking with girls who she just knew were now her dear friends, her thoughts constantly returned to the Gunpla in her bag. Lunch saw her at her most restless, the brief freedom from classes only emphasizing how much she wanted to be somewhere else, her anxious anticipation preventing from savoring the taste of her food or the beautiful, elegant garden she sat in with her closest friends. She pushed through, though, knowing that even if she could leave early, it wouldn’t do her any good and she’d still be stuck waiting. As soon as the final bell rang, she was already out the door, barely giving herself anytime to say goodbye to her friends, swiftly walking her way down the halls and out the main gate, her sights set on her target.

Once she was out of sight of her school, she broke out into a light jog, knowing that she was on a tight deadline to catch her opponent, her anticipation reaching a fever pitch. She was huffing lightly, just mildly out of breath by the time she reached Seiho Academy. Kaoruko found herself scoffing at how plain and commonplace the school was, watching as the rabble that attended it flowed out from the gate. She couldn’t help but smile, though, scanning the crowd intently, glad that she’d made it in time, her heart beating faster and faster as she knew the match she’d been waiting for all day would soon be hers.

Finally, long after most of the students had left, she saw who she’d been waiting for, who she’d come all the way across town to see. Right as the woman in the blue uniform was about to step out of school, her sandy brown ponytail bouncing along behind her, Kaoruko jumped out in front of her, a confident smirk on her face.

“Wh-who are you?!” the woman cried out, stepping back from Kaoruko, who was now grinning so widely that her lips had parted, showing her teeth.

“I’m Kaoruko Sazaki! You’d do well to remember the name, Fumina Hoshino! I’ve heard you’re the best Gunpla fighter in town and I’ve come to challenge you for that title!”

“Hmmm...judging from that uniform, you’re one of those snooty rich girls from St. Odessa Girls’ School, aren’t you? And you’ve come all the way here without a single retainer or retinue in tow? I never knew you snobs were so desperate to prove yourselves,” she teased back, glaring mockingly at the woman in front of her.

“If anything, someone such as yourself should be grateful for the chance to spar against someone so far above you! It is true, though, that, were it not for the rumor that you were an exceptional pilot, you’d be spared the humiliating defeat that awaits you…” Kaoruko replied, tilting her head and side-eyeing Fumina, knowing that she was pressing her buttons.

“Defeat?! Is that what they teach you over there? That you can take on anyone and win just because you’ve got more money to put into your models?!”

“Well, that’s certainly part of it! The suits some of you scrap together, who knows where you find the parts for those things! But, no, it’s more than that. We’re simply born with a winning spirit, Miss Fumina. Though I suppose that must be hard for you to understand.”

“That’s it! You want a fight, you’re gonna get it!” Fumina yelled back, turning around beginning to stomp away. Kaoruko simply grinned, amused at how easy it was to goad her into a fight, and followed behind her.

Fumina threw open the door to the clubroom, walking across the building with a determined focus, taking out her tried and true GM from the display case before setting it down on one of the projectors, a robotic voice declaring it the “POWERED GM CARDIGAN” before announcing Fumina’s name. “Come on, rich girl, let’s go!” she challenged, an angry, confident smirk on her face.

Kaoruko returned her smirk with one of her own, though it was far more relaxed and collected than Fumina’s. She pulled her model out of her bag, placing the silver and gold suit on the device in front of her, the voice struggling out “R-GYAGYA” before saying her name. “I must admit, I’m almost impressed at the setup you have here. Of course, it pales in comparison to what we have at St. Odessa, but it’s far less pedestrian than I’d expected.”

“Well, that’s not the only surprise you’re going to get today, Gyanko.”

“G-Gyanko?!”

“Yeah,” Fumina responded, her smirk widening. “You’re a stuffy brat using some souped up Gyan made to look like a medieval knight. So, I’m just going to call you Gyanko from now on.”

“Hmph, very well! It doesn’t matter what you call me. I’ll win either way!” Kaoruko boasted back.

The projectors emitted a blue flash, the mechanical voice declaring “FIELD 11, CASTLE”, before the light faded and the women found themselves in the courtyard of a Japanese style castle, their suits staring down each other as the pilots did the same.

Split seconds after the voice chimed out “GUNPLA BATTLE...START!” the two suits thrust towards each other, beam sabers in hand, quickly coming to a clash.

“Oooh, not bad! Maybe you truly aren’t just some common rabble to go toe to toe with my R-Gyagya like this!” Kaoruko said, trying to apply more pressure.

Fumina didn’t budge, though, holding her ground as her smaller red saber fended off Kaoruko’s larger green one. “You haven’t seen anything yet!” she cried out, firing her head vulcans and causing Kaoruko to jump back.

The two continued to fight through the afternoon, the setting sun bathing the Gunpla Battle clubroom in a crimson light as their suits constantly crashed against each other, Fumina trying to take advantage of her ranged weaponry while Kaoruko pressed the attack at every opportunity, her valiant knight charging headfirst. By the end of it all, their ammunition was completely spent, even the batteries in their sabers refusing to give even a second more. The two women’s mobile suits thrust towards each other once more, expending the last of their fuel as their locked in a grapple, neither Kaoruko nor Fumina ready to back down. Warning chimes blared as various systems started turning off in their suits to conserve what power they could, first targeting, then navigation, until all that was left was manual control, the two of them putting as much of their strength as they could muster into pushing back the other. That, too, soon cut out, leaving each suit immobile, their hands locked together as they slumped against one another.

“BATTLE OVER”

As the projection in front of them faded, both of the women were panting, beads of sweat coating their forehead as they looked at each other, pushed to their limits.

“I gotta admit,” Fumina said, catching her breath, “you’re not too bad, Gyanko.”

“As if there was ever any doubt!” Kaoruko huffed in response. “Though you are no slouch either, Miss Fumina. I see the rumors around town were certainly no exaggeration. With skills like that, it’s no wonder that you’re a favorite for the upcoming tournament.”

“You’d probably give a lot of people a run for their money, too, ya know,” Fumina said, digging out a water bottle from her backpack and taking a long, deep drink. “Or…” she started, looking at Kaoruko as though she were sizing her up, “they have a doubles tournament, too. The two of us could probably wipe the floor with everyone there if we teamed up.”

“Oh? You could tolerate working with a...let’s see, what was it…? Oh, yes, a ‘snooty rich girl.’” Kaoruko said, the teasing tone in her voice diffused by her happy smile.

“Only if you could work with some ‘common rabble,’” Fumina shot back, smiling back at her until the both of them started laughing.

“Very well!” Kaoruko declared after they’d finally stopped laughing. “It sounds like you’ve got a partner then, Miss Fumina. To our victory,” she said, offering her hand to Fumina.

Fumina took it, wrapping her fingers gently around Kaoruko’s, smiling at her as she shook it. “To victory, Gyanko,” she replied, both girls smiling broadly at each other as the sun set.

Over the next couple of weeks, the two met up to practice their skills, learning to coordinate with each other and working around their large egos. They usually met at Fumina’s clubroom where they didn’t have to compete for space, but went to Iori Hobby Shop on the weekend to sneak in every bit of training they could, with the helpful owner constantly offering advice and cheering them on.

The day before the tournament, though, they met at Kaoruko’s house after school to make their final preparations, tuning their models to ensure they were in top condition.

“Hmmm...I think I’m just about done over here…” Fumina muttered, testing her bulky GM’s range of motion to make sure none of her modifications had restricted it in any way.

“As am I,” Kaoruko answered back, checking to make sure that her R-Gyagya’s shields were firmly connected and that the knight’s gold paint was shining brilliantly.

“Looks like that’s it, then. We’ve done everything we can to prepare for the tournament,” Fumina said, getting up from the large workshop the two of them were at and flopping down onto Kaoruko’s bed, letting out a relieved sigh.

“We certainly have, Miss Fumina! At this point, it’s entirely down to our own ability. Which, at least speaking for myself, is certainly not lacking,” she boasted, settling into bed next to Fumina, who had to shuffle over to make room for her.

“Oh? Trying to pick another fight, Gyanko?” Fumina laughed back, turning on her side to look at her. “We both know we’re evenly matched, especially after all the practice we’ve gotten in these last couple of weeks. If anything, it’s going to be more about how well we work together that we need to worry about.”

“You wound me, Miss Fumina! I’ve been nothing but a perfect lady to you during the full length of our training. I so graciously opened my home and supplies to you, and now you’re even enjoying the comforts of my bed, though I must say, I can’t recall offering it to you.”

“Haha, I suppose you’re right. Even Rinko thinks we work well together, though I think she gets a bit...weird...with that kind of stuff. And, anyway, I didn’t think I needed permission to lie on your bed. You’ve certainly got plenty of it to go around, even though you seem to want to hog it all for yourself!” she shot back with a taunting grin.

“Well now, what can I say to that, Miss Fumina?” Kaoruko asked, pushing herself up as she rolled over until she was above Fumina, staring down at her as a flush started to creep into her cheeks.

“G-Gyanko…?”

“I suppose it’s just in my nature to want everything I can get my hands on,” she purred, before leaning down and kissing Fumina, her plump lips wrapping around hers as they quivered in shock. It didn’t take long, though, for Fumina to reach a hand up, pulling Kaoruko’s head down closer towards her, her lips pressing tighter against Kaoruko’s as the two women started to frantically kiss each other. They released weeks of pent up frustration and anxiety as their lips tasted one another, the pair desperate for each other’s taste, all their teasing and barbed jabs melting away as their warm tongues encircled and wrapped around themselves, a crimson blush now painting their cheeks.

By the time Kaoruko finally pulled away, both of them were short of breath, panting as their lips parted and a thin line of saliva snapped between them. Kaoruko stared at Fumina, briefly, her swollen lips curling into a slight smile while a hunger steadily burned behind her eyes, a thirst that Kaoruko was sure was evident in her own face as well. She pushed herself up off of Fumina and repositioned herself until she was right above Fumina’s head, looking down at her body spread out in front of her, both of the women’s excitement mounting as Kaoruko slowly lowered her butt down onto Fumina’s face.

Kaoruko could feel Fumina’s face shift underneath her, moving into a more comfortable position as the weight of her large, squishy butt pressed down on her. She shuddered a little, feeling Fumina’s breath hitting against her tights, wondering how much better it would feel were it against her bare, supple flesh. Kaoruko let out a small yelp as she felt Fumina’s mouth latch on to her crotch, her tongue pressing her tights and underwear against her vagina, sending little waves of pleasure through her body as she got wetter, her juices starting to soak through her underwear.

Fumina continued to tease her with her tongue, Kaoruko’s silky smooth panties rubbing around her lips, until Fumina pulled her head up, wrapping her mouth around her crotch and sucking on her, lapping up every tasty bit of her that had leaked through to her tights. Another shock went through her body as Fumina’s hands squeezed into her butt, her fingers digging into her cheeks as she started to knead and squeeze them, her panties biting tightly into them as Fumina moved them around. Kaoruko pressed down harder on Fumina’s face, any restraint she was showing slipping as she started to lose herself in the pleasure, until she felt Fumina’s hands move, struggling to push her up.

“Gyanko...it’s kinda stuffy down here…” Fumina said, her voice muffled from Kaoruko’s body on top of her.

It Kaoruko a moment to manage to pull herself up off of her, reluctant to give up the wonderful feeling of Fumina underneath her. She did, though, and sat on the edge of the bed as Fumina caught her breath, sliding the warm, sweaty tights off of her legs, having to force them off as they stuck to her body, her eyes going wide at how damp they were in the crotch. Her panties, too, were quite soaked, and needed to removed as well. When she’d turned around, Fumina was leaning up against the headboard, a dazed, aroused look on her face. Kaoruko smiled deviously as she crawled up towards her, tights in hand, giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

“You’ve done well. Now, allow me to please you,” she said, slipping the white tights over Fumina’s head, causing her to gasp as her nose was overwhelmed with the strong scent of Kaoruko’s arousal. A she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent even deeper, Kaoruko started undoing her uniform, working off her jacket before unbuttoning her blouse and exposing Fumina’s pale chest, heaving from within her bra. Kaoruko grinned to herself, leaning in to kiss at Fumina’s neck as her hands slipped down into her bra, wrapping around her perky chest and pulling it out. She kissed her way down to Fumina boobs, teasing her rosey pink nipples with her tongue before latching on, sucking at her breast as Fumina let out gentle, soft moans. Her hand squeezed at her other breast, her fingers teasing one nipple while her tongue worked the other, feeling them stiffen and grow larger. The harder she sucked and pinched at her nipples, the louder Fumina moaned, her legs wriggling around underneath her. Eventually, Kaoruko switched things up, sucking on the other breast while the saliva still coating her other nipple cooled, goosebumps popping up underneath it. She worked her hands down her hips and under her skirt, pressing tight into her firm thighs. Fumina lifted herself up slightly as Kaoruko slid the spats she wore under her skirt off her toned legs, taking her panties with them.

She let out a soft chuckle as she looked at the wet spot that stained them, spreading all the way down to the thighs. “My my, Miss Fumina. It looks like you’re quite naughty as well,” she teased, causing Fumina to blush even more. “I wonder what I’d find were I to look under this skirt.”

“Th-that’s not fair, Gyanko! I...I want more of you, too!” Fumina cried out, pulling the tights off her head as she tackled the larger woman, pinning her to the bed underneath. Fumina had a determined look in her eyes as she quickly ripped off Kaoruko’s scarf and began to unbutton her blouse, pulling down her skirt a little until she had a full view of her massive chest. She reached around Kaoruko’s back, unhooking her bra and pulling it off as her massive boobs spilled out, then paused for a moment, looking at them with awe before digging her hands right in. Kaoruko moaned as Fumina played with her chest, her small, firm grip squeezing into her huge, pillowy chest as she kneaded, squeezed, and pressed into it.

“Fair’s fair, right, Gyanko?” Fumina said, yanking the spats Kaoruko was still gripping out of her hands and pulling them down over her head, giving Kaoruko a taste of her own medicine as her world took on a black a tint and all she could smell was the suffocating scent of Fumina’s juices.

Fumina then hoisted one of Kaoruko’s boobs up to her mouth, sucking on the delicate, pink tip, her tongue poking down and teasing the nipple that was hiding away. She leaned down into Kaoruko's chest as she continued to suck on it, one hand holding the heavy breast up while her free hand squeezed into her other boob. Fumina sucked hard on her breast, Kaoruko's whole body shaking as she did, desperate to try and force out her shy nipple, while her finger tried to coax out on of their own, spreading and tugging at her areola until, finally, they both popped out, red and swollen. Fumina couldn’t resist playing with them, pinching them with her fingers and running her teeth along them as Kaoruko let out long, loud moans, her whole soft body quaking as she pulled her head back, tugging her breast up with her, only to let go and send her boob bouncing back down against her body.

“M-Miss Fumina...please...I can...hardly breathe…” Kaoruko panted, desperately fumbling off the spats to look down at Fumina’s smug, satisfied smile.

“Oh? If that’s too much for you, I wonder how you’ll do with the real thing!” Fumina teased, turning Kaoruko onto her side and quickly rearranging herself so that the two girls were between each other’s legs, their heads surrounded by their thighs.

Fumina could feel Kaoruko’s heavy, labored breathing against her before she felt her soft, wide tongue traveling up her pussy, lapping up her juices. Meanwhile, Kaoruko felt Fumina’s tongue, firm and forceful, pressing itself hard against her, spreading her lips and slipping inside. Kaoruko’s soft, plump thighs squished down on Fumina’s head as she rolled her tongue around inside of Kaoruko’s pussy, her nose brushing up against her juicy clit as she savored every taste and smell her body had to offer. Firm, toned thighs wrapped around around Kaoruko’s head, squeezing tighter as she licked Fumina’s lips and sucked on her stiff clit, her broad tongue teasing at the entrance of Fumina’s vagina until she plunged it in, her head swimming at the taste.

The two lost themselves in the pleasures of their bodies, each woman’s sight, taste, and smell completely dominated by the other as they hugged each other closer, pressed down on one another tighter, desperate for more. They let out loud moans into each other, their warm breath only making their climaxes more intense, their bodies quivering, wrapped up together. Kaoruko and Fumina finally pulled away as they were orgasming, each one worried that they might crush the other as they felt the pleasure throughout their whole body, writhing on the bed until, at last, the mind-numbing euphoria faded.

As they lay there on the bed, panting, it was all they could do to extend an arm out, their fingers brushing against each other in a tired, exhausted holding of hands.

“That...was simply amazing...Miss Fumina,” Kaoruko huffed out, still struggling to catch her breath.

“You too...Gyanko,” Fumina answered back, finding herself winded as well.

“I’d say...that we do indeed...work quite well together,” Kaoruko said, smiling up at the ceiling.

“Yeah...yeah we do. We’re gonna win this thing, no problem,” Fumina replied with a smile of her own.

“But of course!” Kaoruko responded, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, their fingers wrapping around each other’s. They both laughed, pure and breathlessly, certain that together they’d be able to take on any challenge.


End file.
